Won't Go Home Without You
by NYCarbon
Summary: The new version! My first actual songfic. D/L with a hint of Flack. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!
1. Chapter 1

Title:

**Title:**Won't Go Home Without You

**Artist:**Maroon 5

**Album: **It Won't Be Soon Before Long

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away  
_

_  
_All they wanted was a date. One date at Jean Gorges to see how they would go.

He was in a suit. She was in a dress.

At 8'55pm, one move decided for them both.

He left.

She waited exactly five minutes, hoping that he would come back.

He didn't.

He didn't know why he left- he just did and he hoped that she would wait for him.

He returned to the restaurant 15 minutes later and found that another couple had occupied the table.

He was Danny Messer.

She was Lindsay Monroe.


	2. Chapter 2

Every night you cry yourself to sleep

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe it_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you,  
_

Two weeks had gone by since the incident.

She still thinks about that night- remembering every sound, every feeling, and every smell.

She couldn't sleep-she cries almost every moment and eventually she drifts into a reoccurring dream of that night.

She wakes up thinking why do all her relationships end up like this.

He thinks of his explanation, answering his own question: "Why did I leave?"

Every chance he tries to gain her trust is every chance she has to slap him in his left cheek.

The cheek where she first kissed him.

But he doesn't give up.

He was Danny Messer.

She was Lindsay Monroe. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

The taste of your breath, I'll never get over

_The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that you made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

He remembers the days that they spent together down to every detail.

He can't get over her.

She can't get over him.

They both have so many things they have to say to each other.

Words that should have been said during that night.

She breaks down in her living room couch- where they shared moments.

He breaks down in his kitchen chair- where they shared longing looks.

He was Danny Messer.

She was Lindsay Monroe.


	4. Chapter 4

_  
Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe it  
It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you, oh, oh, oh_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you, oh, oh, oh_

Its been a month.

She still cries.

He still waits for the right moment.

He counted how many times he tried and failed.

She still wonders why does everything have to end like this.

He wonders if she could ever forgive him.

She wonders if she could ever forgive him.

He sets off with only one thing in mind.

She knows he's coming and is prepared. _  
_

He was Danny Messer.

She was Lindsay Monroe.


	5. Chapter 5

Of all the things I felt but never really shown

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_

He runs in the rain.

She decides to move on.

He wishes that she's still there.

She walks to her door.

He runs up the stairs.

She opens her door.

He stands there soaking wet.

He says: "I should not ever let you go."

She walks past him.

She enters the car of another man.

He doesn't care.

She enters the doors of Jean Gorges once more.

Waves of emotions engulf her.

She's in the arms of another man.

He knows where she's gone.

He continues to run in the rain- not caring that he's wet to the bone.

The maître d' stops him from entering.

He does anyway.

Security brings him out.

He enters through the kitchen.

He finds her with another man.

He was Danny Messer.

She was Lindsay Monroe.


	6. Chapter 6

_  
It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you_

He stands in front of her table dripping wet.

She notices him.

He says: "I won't go home without you."

She asks: "Why did you leave"

He doesn't know how to reply.

She repeats the question.

He evades by saying: "I'm sorry"

She runs to his side.

The man she was with was losing patience.

She says: "You still haven't answered my question- why did you leave?"

He says: "Because I love you."

She says: "You left because you love me?"  
He says: "I left because I love you. I was going to get this."  
He brought out a wet, velvet box.

He asks her the question.

She refuses.

He asks why.

She answers: "You were too late."

He wonders: "Late for what?"

She shows him her engagement ring.

She apologizes.

He feels like a bullet went through his heart.

He leaves but repeats: "I won't go home without you."

He was Danny Messer.

She was Lindsay Monroe

The man was Don Flack Jr.


End file.
